vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy
Summary Like a hibernating bear, the Heavy appears to be a gentle giant. Also like a bear, confusing his deliberate, sleepy demeanor with gentleness will get you ripped limb from limb. Though he speaks simply and moves with an economy of energy that's often confused with napping, the Heavy isn't dumb; He's not your big friend and he generally wishes that you would just shut up before he has to make you shut up. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A Name: '''Mikhail "Misha", Heavy Weapons Guy '''Origin: Team Fortress 2 Classification: Human, Mercenary. Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Possibly Early 40s Powers and Abilities: Peak Human strength, speed, reactions, and durability, expert in machine guns, Regeneration (Mid-low) via Sandvich. Can shoot an invisible bullet by pointing with his fingers. can respawn due Medic surgically implanting himself with every other Merc's soul Attack Potency: Small Building Level (His Minigun is able to mow down an entire horde of Soldiers in Meet the Medic) | At least Small Building level '(Can mow down dozens of robots when his minigun is upgraded, can destroy tanks and defeat bosses like "Sir Nukesalot", superior to his previous self without upgrades) 'Speed: Subsonic Lifting Strength: Class 1 (can lift a brown bear.) Striking Strength: Class KJ (he and his family can wrestle bears so casually that they complain about having to eat bear meat too often), most likely Class MJ (His fists appear to have comparable damage to melee weapons like Soldier's Shovel, and thus should be comparable to their striking strength) Durability: Small Building level '(can take multiple grenades head on and survive, is also the most durable of the classes) | '''Building level '(survived being shot with rockets, Mini-guns, grenades and shotguns w/o problem), 'Higher '''to an '''unknown extent '''when Ubercharged (Nothing in the game can scratch him, but it should be noted that almost nothing in the game exceeds 9-A) 'Stamina: Likely Superhuman '(Wrestling bears in the harsh snow mountain environment and constantly winning) 'Range: Several meters. Intelligence: Surprisingly quite high, possesses a Ph.D. in Russian literature and claims that "it has more uses in his line of work than you would think". It's been implied that the only reason the Heavy comes off as dimwitted is because he is not very proficient in English. Weaknesses: He is short-tempered, notably slow when his minigun is spun up | The upgrades make his mini-gun consume much more ammunition than normal, running out of it faster. Equipment: * His minigun "Sasha" * The Huo-Long Heater: '''A minigun that emits a ring of flames around the heavy but uses more ammo. * '''Sanvich: Will heal him to full health upon consumption, taking 30 seconds to recharge. * Dalokohs Bar: An apparently infinite/self-regenerating chocolate bar, will gradually heal and even overheal when consumed. reloads in 10 seconds * Buffalo Steak Sandvich: A steak that will increase his speed and striking power when consumed, but disables his ability to use his minigun and makes him take more damage. * Gloves of Running Urgently: increases his speed at the cost of taking more damage and dealing less. * Killing Gloves of Boxing: grants him increased striking power when he kills with them, but hits slower. * Warrior's Spirit: increases the heavy's striking power 30% and allows him to regain health from every punch dealt. * The Fist of Steel: increases his resistance towards any damage that isn't melee , but melee damage taken will insta-kill him. * The Holiday Punch: will make anyone punched with them from behind laugh * The eviction Notice: Reduces his striking power but grants him much faster punches, and boost his speed for every hit landed. * Less notably a couple of shotguns, other versions of the consumable items and several other melee weapons (A pole, a camera, a frying pan, a hammer, a human spine with its skull, etc.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Nomming: The Heavy consumes an item from his lunchbox, be it a sandvich, a steak or chocolate. Key: Base | MvM Upgrades Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Valve Category:Gun Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Humans